Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist Menschlich
by Jackylein
Summary: Intriegen werden gesponnen. Ein grausamer Scherz der nach Hinten losgeht. Aber lest selbst. Das Ende kommt anders als wahrscheinlich von euch erwartet.
1. Chapter 1

Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist menschlich.

Harry saß in der Küche und es sah aus, als wolle er mit den Blicken töten. Seine Blicke galten

Ron, der mit Hermine im Zimmer nebenan auf dem Sofa saß und sich dicht an dicht mit ihr unterhielt.

Sie lachte. Und hob ihre Hand vor den Mund, als sei sie peinlich berührt. Wie es zu dieser Situation kam?

Vor wenigen Minuten saß Harry noch mit den beiden zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Er war es,

der neben Hemrine saß, ihre Hand hielt und sie verliebt anschaute, während sie sich ausgelassen

mit Ron über die Zeit in Hogwarts unterhielt. Hermine hatte Harry gebeten in die Küche zu gehen und

was zu trinken zu holen. Als er sich mit den Gläsern und dem Wasser umdrehte sah er das nun Ron

auf seinem Platz neben Hermine saß. Ihm gefrieren die Adern zu. Auch wenn er tief in sich drin wusste,

dass Hermine ihn nie betrügen würde und dass Ron halt zu ihrer Clique gehörte, konnte er das Gefühl

der blanken Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken. Um nicht auszurasten hatte er sich an den Küchentisch

gestezt und beobachtet nun die Szenerie. Es scheint werder Hermine noch Ron zu interessieren, dass

er noch nicht wieder da war.

Hermine stand auf mit Ron im Schlepptau und sie gingen zusammen in die Küche. Harry stand sofort auf.

"Schatz, was ist los? Warum sitzt du hier einsam rum?"

Harry sagte nichts. Er sah Ron weiter giftig an.

Ron, dem Harry´s Blick nicht entging fing an sich einen Spaß drauß zu machen, seinen Freund so verärgert zu

sehen.

"Hey Harry, nicht so finster bitte. Da kann man ja Angst bekommen." Ron hatte Hermine in den Arm genommen.

Sowas hatte Ron auch früher schon gemacht, ohne das Harry vor Eifersucht hätte explodieren können.

Doch die Situation hat angefangen sich vor ca. zwei Monaten zu verändern.

Immer weniger Zeit hatte Hermine mit ihm verbracht. Nach der Arbeit ging sie meistens in den Fuchsbau

zu ihm... zu Ron. Hary hatte es erst nicht tragisch gefunden, immerhin war er auch oft genug bei den

Weasley´s gewesen. War oft mit Ginny unterwegs und nie war irgendetwas passiert. Nun ja anders als

wie bei Ron, war und ist Ginny auch heute noch mit Dean zusammen. Ron ist mal wieder Solo. Er hat

nicht das Talent dafür um eine Beziehung lange zu behalten.

Harry glaubte nicht wirklich daran, das zwischen den beiden irgendwas laufen könnte... doch sein

Bauchgefühl sprach andere Sätze. Die neugewonnen Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen lässt ihn einfach nicht los.

"Schatz ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hatte sich aus Ron´s Umklammerung gelöst und hatte nun die

Hand auf Harry´s Schulter gelegt.

"Ja natürlich. Ich hatte die Kekse vergessen."

"Na gut, wenn das alles ist. Wir wollen eh nicht´s mehr trinken. Wir haben beschlossen, noch um die Häuser

zu ziehen. Ist doch ok für dich, oder Harry?" Hermine hatte ihr verführeisches Lächeln aufgelegt, wo kein

Mensch jemals hätte nein sagen können.

Harry kämpfte innerlich mit sich. Eiegntlich wollte er nein sagen. Doch seine Liebe zu ihr ließ ihn

das nicht sagen. Er konnte und wollte es nicht ihr irgendwas zu verbieten.

"Und was soll ich machen, wenn ihr weg seit?"

"Hm... du könntest aufräumen, die Wohnung sieht aus wie sau."

Das war nicht die Antwort die er hören wollte. Aber zu lange stand nur er im Mittelpunkt um jetzt einen

Aufstand machen zu wollen.

"Naja das mit dem aufräumen werde ich mir überlegen. Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ist das denn wichtig?" Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.

Oh ja, und ob das wichtig ist.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Viel Spaß euch zwei."

Harry schnappte sich Hermine und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Ich liebe dich. Denk dran."

Hermine sah in skeptisch an.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich werde es nicht vergessen."

Harry wusste nicht warum er sie hat gehen lassen, wenn er doch ein schlechtes Gefühl hat.

Wahrscheinlich war es eh nur Einbildung. Sie hatten sich vor langer Zeit drauf geeinigt, dass es keinen

Grund zur Eifersucht je geben würde. Sie verbrachten gemeinsame Zeit miteinander aber auch

getrennt von einader. Um nichts zum Alltag werden zu lassen.

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte so eine Wut auf Ron. Wie konnte er sie nur so bezirzen.

Sich intim mit ihr unterhalten. Sich an ihre Seite setzen, wo er doch genau weiß, das Hermine zu

Harry gehört. Das die beiden seit mehr als 5 Jahre ein paar sind.

Harry hatte gerade richtig Lust Ron zu verprügeln, sowie Duddley es immer bei ihm gemacht hat.

Ron zu zeigen, wo er sich befindet. Das er die unsichtbare Linie überschritten hat. Aber was würde

Hermine sagen? Nur wegen einem dummen und unglaubwürdigem Gefühl vielleicht eine Jahre lange

Frendschaft riskieren? Nein. Das war nicht sein Ding.

Er schnappte sich seinen Feueblitz und flog zu Lupin. Irgendwo musste er sich abreagieren und

Lupin war genau der richtige dafür. In seinem zu Hause hatte er einige Kreatur der Finsternis, wo

man sich verdammt gut abreagieren kann.

Ron und Hemine waren in einem kleinen Pub und tranken eine schleimige lila dampfende Flüssigkeit,

die Ihnen die Wärme ins Gesicht stiegen ließ.

"Meinst du, es wa richtig Harry so stehen zu lassen?"

"Hemrine nun mch di da mel kein Kopf drum. Harry ist kein Kind mehr. Der wird schon ne Beschäftigung

finden." Ron hatte Recht. Eine Beschäftigung hatte Harry gefunden.

"Ja. Aber irgendwie war er heute Abend komisch."

"Ja sicher war er das. Er ist eifersüchtig."

Hermine hatte sich an ihrem Getränk verschluckt und fing an zu husten.

"Wie meinst du das? auf wen denn?"

Ron stand auf und zeigte grinsend auf sich. Hermine fing an zu lachen.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

"Aber sicher doch. Ich glabe am liebsten hätte er mich erwürgt. Zumindest seinem Blick nach zu urteilen."

Ron ahmte Harry´s Blick nach.

Beide fingen an zu lachen.

"Das ist ja lächerlich. Wie kann er sowas denken, Das wir beide?"

"Ist doch lustig. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm einen Grund geben um richtig eifersüchtig zu sein." Ron

grinste Hermine an.

Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Sache Harry so zu veralbern. Aber der Gedanken ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Das war die perfekte Situation um sie auszunutzen.

Hermine und Ron schmiedeten Pläne, wie sie Harry richtig auf die Schippe nehmen konnten. Ohne

auch nur zu ahnen, dass es gar keine Pläne mehr zu schmieden gäbe, da er eh schon auf 180° war.

Harry hatte sich mit Lupin zusammen im Garten niedergelassen, wo Lupin Harry dabei beobachtete,

mit welcher brutalität er auf einen Kobold losging.

"Hey Harry, laß den Kobold bitte am Leben. Der wird noch gebraucht."

Harry ließ ab von dem Kobold, der sich in windeseile zurück ins Haus verkroch.

"Remus, ich habe ein Problem." Harry setzte sich zu Lupin auf den Boden.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Der arme Kobold. Das wird dauern, bis ich den wieder Zahm habe."

"Tut mir leid. War keine Absicht."

"Oh doch, die war es. Was hat dich so wütend gemacht?"

"Ron." Harry knickhte die Äste um, die auf den Boden lagen.

"Ron? Was hat er denn gemacht?"

"Es ist nicht nur er. Hermine. Beide. Wie sie zusammen hängen."

"Oh. Und wo ist das Problem? Ich meine ihr seit die besten Freunde. Euch drei kann nichts so leicht erschüttern."

"Remus, ich glaube Hermine btrügt mich. Naja ich glaube es nicht wirklich, aber ich kann das Gefühl nicht

loswerden, dass da was vor sich geht."

"Und du glaubst also, das Ron und Hermine ein Verhältniss haben?"

"Nein... ja...Es ist kompliziert."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weile über das brisante Thema. Bis Lupin zum Schluss kam, dass

es nur Einbildung sei. Er versicherte Harry, das weder Ron noch Hermine ihm sowas jemals antun könnten.

Dafür waren sie zu sehr miteinader verbunden.

Lupin gegenüber zeigte Hary sich zwar erleichtert, doch das innerliche Gfühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Harry veraschiedete sich von Lupin und flog zurück nach Hause. Vielleicht war sie ja schon wieder da. Immerhin

ist es jetzt 1.30 Uhr morgens. Als er ankam fand er keine Hermine. Kein Lebenszeichem. Es war auch leichgläubig

auch nur zu denken, dass sie schon wieder da war.

Harry legte sich zu Bett. Fest entschlossen nicht mehr an seine Gefühle zu denken. nach langer Zeit schloss

er die Augen und verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er träumte davon, wie Hermine und Ron sich küssen.

Ihn auslachten und zusammen verschwanden. Immer und immer wieder die selbe Szenerie.

Hermine kam in dieser Nacht nicht nach Hause.

So bitte schön. Danke für´s Lesen.

Auf bald.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist menschlich Teil 2

Harry erwachte früh und schweißgebadet. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, schnappte sich die Brille und warf dem Wecker einen kurzen Blick zu.

-6.30 Uhr-

Er blickte zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Es war noch immer gemacht. Niemand hatte sich hineingelegt. Kein Finger hatte die Bettseite berührt. Keine Hermine. Nirgendwo im Haus. Kein Kaffeeduft drang in seine Nase. Keine morgendliche Musik war zu hören. Sie war also die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Normalerweise wäre er wahrscheinlich sofort aufgesprungen um sie vor Sorge zu suchen. Doch im Moment hatte er weniger das Gefühl besorgt um sie zu sein als wütend. Was war, wenn sie bei ihm war? Und was war, wenn nicht? Was war, wenn ihr was passiert ist? Und was, wenn nicht? Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde explodieren. Wenn sie bis um 10.00 Uhr nicht zu Hause sein sollte, dann wollte er was unternehmen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einen über den Durst getrunken und waren in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau. Aber hatte Hermine sich auch noch unter Kontrolle, wenn sie betrunken war? Harry streifte den Gedanken von sich ab. Er durfte nicht so schlecht über Hermine reden. Über seine Hermine um genau zu sein.

Er stand vom Bett auf, wusch und zog sich an und fing an das gestrige veranstaltete Chaos zu beseitigen. Irgendwie musste er sich ja ablenken. Seitdem er mit Hermine zusammen gezogen war, hatte auch ihn die Leidenschaft an der Musik gepackt. Das erste Morgendliche Ritual war die Musik an zu machen. Schön laut auf Dark Metall. Hermine sagte immer, sie brauche diese Musik um richtig wach zu werden. Hermine, die wirkt, wie die Unschuld vom Lande hört Dark Metall. Erst glaubte Harry ihr dies nicht. Erst die bittere Realität nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, ließ ihn diese Geschichte glauben. Mittlerweile gab er sich auch dieser Musikrichtung hin.

-8.03 Uhr –

Mit dem gröbsten war Harry nun fertig. Es wäre alles schneller und leichter gegangen mit Zauberei. Immerhin war er alt genug um Zauberei in der Öffentlichkeit zu benutzen, aber was hätte ihm das gebracht? Nur weitere fiese Gedanken an Hermine und Ron. Jetzt erwartete ihn nur noch der Abwasch und die Wohnung musste auch noch Bekanntschaft mit dem Staubsauger machen. Doch er gönnte sich eine Pause. Er setzte sich in die Küche, begutachtete noch einmal den Abwasch, nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffe und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Gerade als er einen Schluck trank, hörte er, wie die Haustür aufgemacht wurde. Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr.

„Danke für den Abend, und die Nacht." Er hörte Hermine´s Lachen.

„Jederzeit wieder." Entgegnete ihr Ron.

„Grüß Harry von mir. Und bis nachher?"

„Ja mach ich. Wir treffen uns dann um 15.00 Uhr im Park."

„Ok. Bis später. Und ruh dich aus. Nach der Nacht hast du es nötig. Du siehst nicht mehr frisch um die Augen aus."

„Danke Ron, sehr freundlich." Hermine verpasste ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Nach so einer wilden Nacht, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass das Make-up noch so sitzt wie am Anfang." Hermine und Ron lachten.

Hermine verabschiedete sich noch von Ron, gab ihm dabei einen Kuss auf die Wange und schloss die Tür. Sie hatte Harry nicht in der Küche sitzen sehen und ging gleich weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Harry folgte ihr.

„Und wie war deine Nacht?"

„Oh Harry, du hast mich vielleicht erschrocken, von wo bist du denn gekommen?"

Hermine lief Rot an und wirkte ertappt.

„Ich saß in der Küche und habe auf dich gewartet."

„Oh Harry, das hättest du nicht machen sollen. Du hast doch gewusst, das es spät werden kann, wenn Ron und ich unterwegs sind."

„Spät ja, aber nicht die ganze Nacht und den halben Vormittag." Harry hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und starrte Hermine in die Augen.

„Ich muss duschen, wir sprechen da später drüber."

Hermine schlang sich an Harry vorbei ins Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür.

Ihre Handtasche lag auf dem Bett. Eigentlich wollte er diese nicht durchsuchen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er hörte das Wasser aus der Dusche laufen. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit. Er schüttete die Tasche über dem Bett aus. Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Schatulle, die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er öffnete sie und was er sah, ließ ihn den Atem stocken. Kondome. Er schluckte heftig. Er und Hermine hatten nie welche benutzt. Wenn es passieren sollte, dann bitte. So war ihr Motto. In wilder Hektik sammelte er alles wieder in die Tasche, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Die Tür knallte zu. Hermine drehte das Wasser aus und lauschte in die Wohnung hinein.

„Harry?"

Keine Antwort.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Hermine kletterte aus der Dusche, legte sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und suchte in der Wohnung nach Harry. Nirgends zu finden. Ihr Blick fiel ins Schlafzimmer auf das Bett. In ihrer Handtasche war alles wild hineingestopft worden.

Oh mein Gott.

Hermine zog sich rasch an und machte sich auf den Weg Harry zu suchen.

So das war´ s. Viel Spaß damit. Ich freue mich wie immer über nette Kommentare und positive Kritik. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Vergeben ist Göttlich, Irren ist menschlich - Teil 3

Hary hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte. Es war nur noch wichtig weg zu kommen. Weg von ihr, der Wohnung und allem anderen. Er rannte die Straße hinunter ohne auf irgendwen zu achten. Dabei rempelte er Zauberer und Hexen an, die ihm dafür am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten wollten, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er bekamm Seitenstechen. An irgendeiner Gasse blieb er stehen. So wie es aussah, war es die Nokturn-Gasse. Genau der richtige Ort für seine Stimmung. Dunkel und bedrückend. Harry setzte sich auf den Gehweg, angelehnt an einem Laden, der in seinem Fenster Augenpaare im Glas als Angebot hatte.

Was mach ich jetzt? Sie hat mich wirklich betrogen. Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht? Liebt sie mich nicht mehr? Wie lange geht das wohl schon?

In seinen innerlichen Gedanken spielten sich jede Art von Emotionen wieder, die es gab. Er fühlte sich alleine, gebrochen, verletzt, wütend und vorallem enttäuscht. Das größte Problem war vorsert jedoch, wo soll er jetzt hin?

Hermine war in Panik. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Sie apparierte zu Freunden, Bekannten, Verwandten und die Schule. Niemand hatte Harry gesehen oder von ihm gehört. Die Verzweiflung und die Tränen waren deutlich in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wusste nicht weiter.

-19.07 Uhr- Sie hatte alles vergesseb. Das Treffen mit Ron war nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

Vielleicht ist er ja zu Hause?!

Hermine betete. Doch ihr inneres sagte ihr, dass er nicht da sein würde. So war es auch. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung stand Ron an der Eingangstür.

"Hermine, das ist ziemlich unverschämt mmich sitzen zu lassen und nicht mal was zu sagen."

"Ron,..."

Erst jetzt sah er ihre Tränen.

"Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine fiel in seine Arme.

"Nicht´s ist in Ordnung. Harry ist weg."

Ron schloss sie in seine Arme und versuchte zu verstehen.

"Wie verschwunden? Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermine schloss die Tür auf und sie gingen in die Wohnung. Kein Harry. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Hermine begann zu erzählen was passiert war.

"Er hat also diese Kandemo gefunden und ist gegangen?"

"Kondome... und ja."

"Und was ist da so schlimm dran, an den Kondomen?"

"Ron, das sind Verhütungsmittel. Sowas benutzen wir nicht."

"Ok, dann kannich verstehen, warum er gegangen ist."

Hermine fing erneut an zu weinen.

"So war das nicht gemeint Hermine. Aber sag mal, wozu hast du diese Dinger gebraucht?"

"Ich brauche die nicht. Die habe ich geschenkt bekommen, von meiner Mutter. Schon vor langer Zeit. Noch bevor Hary und ich zusammen kamen."

"Und warum hast du sie dann noch in der Tasche, wenn du sie nicht brauchst?"

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie noch da sind, ok? Ich habe viele Taschen und sehe nicht jeden Tag in diese."

Ron stand auf und ging in die Küche um ihnen was zu trinkken zu holen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel. Er erkannte Harry´s Schrift und nahm den Zettel mit zu Hermine. Er hielt ihr das Papier vor den Körper.

"Der lag auf dem Küchtisch. Er ist vermutlich von Harry und gelesen habe ich ihn nicht."

Hermine nahm den Zettel in die Hand und begann leise vor sich hin zu lesen.

_**Liebe Hermine, **_

_**ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte und ich will nicht mehr drüber nachdenken. Anscheinend liebe ich dich mehr, als du mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung was schlimmer ist, nicht geliebt zu werden oder betrogen zu werden. **_

_**Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, destomehr steigt die Wut in mir hoch. Auf dich, auf Ron, auf alles was mit euch zu tun hat. **_

_**Es raubt mir die Kraft, zu wissen das ich dich liebe, aber dich nie wieder in meinem Leben ertragen kann und auch nicht werde. Euch beide. **_

_**Das ist alles so hinterhältig von dir. Ich habe dir alles gegeben. Aber jetzt sei beruhigt...du bist mich los. Ihr habt freie Bahn. Geniesst eure Zeit. **_

_**Harry **_

Hermine lies den Zettel fallen. Sie weinte bitterlich und stürzte ins Schlafzimmer. Sie riss den Kleiderschrank auf. All seine Kleidung war weg. Ebenso im Badezimmr und der Kommode.

"Hermine?" Ron stand hinter ihr.

"Er...er ist...ist weg...ausgezogen."

So das war´s erstmal wieder, danke für´s lesen. Und ja, es wird ein Happy End geben.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist menschlich - Teil 4 **

Harry saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte die Wand an. In der Hand hielt er ein Foto von ihm und Hermine. Sie standen zusammen vor einem Kirschblütenbaum, dessen Blätter im Wind wehten. Sie lachten und küssten sich. m den Stuhl herum lagen mehre Bilder. Von ihr, Ron, seinen Eltern und von Freunden. Sein Blick schweifte zurück auf das Foto in seiner Hand. Blanker Hass überflutet ihn bei ihrem Anblick. Er zeriss das Foto und schmiss es gegen die Wand. Wutentbrannt flog auch der Stuhl gegen die Wand. Harry drehte sich um und warf sich auf´s Bett. Er schloss die augen und atmete tief durch. Seine Wut schwand und Tränen breiteten sich aus. Hary schwang sich hoch, zückte den Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung waren Stuhl und Foto weder zusammen. Er hob das Foto auf und legte es auf die Kommode.

"Hermine,...bitte das ist doch wahnsinn. Wie willst du das machen?" Ginny versuchte ihrer Freundin gut zuzureden.

"Ginny, es muss sein. Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Seit mehr als einer Woche ist er nun verschwunden. Meientwegen...Ich muss ichn endlich finden."

Hermine war nachdem Auszug Harry´s, mit gutem zureden von Ron mit in den Fuchsbau gegangen. Doch nun wollte sie nicht mehr warten. Es war sinnlos. Harry würde sich nicht melden. Hermine war verzweifelt. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht finden würde und genauso war es auch. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie konnte nicht. Sie musste es ihm doch wenigstens erklären. Hermine hatte den Entschluss gefasst alles zu tun um ihn zu finden und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können.

"Hermine willst du das wirklich machen?"

"Aufgrund von einem Missverständniss habe ich die Liebe meines Lebens verloren. Was würdest du machen?"

"Ich würde dasselbe machen. Aber bitte pass auf dich auf...Wo willst du anfangen zu suchen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich denke mal bei Sirius."

"Meinst du, er würde ich das Haus gehen? Wo ihn nur Schmerz und Trauer erwartet?"

"Ginny, er ist über eine Woche verschwnden. Ich weiß, dass er noch in England ist. Das fühle ich. Dort habe ic noch nicht gesucht. Also werde ich dort erneut anfangen. Wünsch mir Glück."

Sie gab ihrer Freuundin noch einen Kuss auf die Wnage, schloss sie in die Arme und verschwand. Hermine apparierte vom Fuchsbau weg, jedoch nicht gleich zum Grimmauld Platz. Sie musste sich erst rational überlegen, was sie sagen wird und wie sie ihn dazu bringt zuzuhören. Also schlenderte sie durch die Straßen und Gassen. Den Blick gen Boden gerichtet und ich Gedanken versunken. 

Harry lief im Haus auf und ab. Er konnte keine Ruhe mehr finden. Zwar war der Schmerz und der Hass auf Hermine und Ron abgeklungen, jeodch nicht weg. Seit einer Woche saß er nun in diesem Haus. Wohlwissend, das Hermine ihn hier nicht vermuten würde. Harry plackte die EInsamkeit und das eingeschlossen sein. Er musste raus, an die Luft. Nicht unbedingt zu Menschen, aber dennoch raus. Er sah nicht gut aus. Unrasiert, struppig und schlapp. Seine Augen waren rot und tief. Doch es war ihm egal. Jeder konnte wissen, dass auch der "Retter" verletzlich und krank sein kann.

Harry begab sich nach draußen. Das grelle Licht der Sonne blendete ihn einen kurzen Moment. Doch schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neu gewonnenen Farben. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank gelegen unter einem Eichenbaum. Er atmete tief ein. Die frische Luuft brannte leicht in seinen Lungen. Hier fühlte er sich frei und glücklich. Endich. Am liebsten hätte er sich seinen Besen geschnappt und wäre zum Fuchsbau geflogen für einen Runde Quidditch. Ron. Sein bester Freund... Harry lies den Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen. 

Hermine war an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie stand vor der Tür, wohniter sie hoffte Harry zu finden. Ihre Worte hatte sie beisammen. Alles war bereit. Sie streckte sich noch einmal und griff zur Klingel, als ihr Blick auf die Bank fiel, wo ein schwarzes Häufchen saß. Sie schlcukte und ließ den Arm sinken. Mit wankenenden Schritten ging sie Richtung Bank. Ihr zeriss es das Herz. Wenn das Harry war, dann sah die ganze Situation nicht gut für sie aus.

_Bitte lass das nicht Harry sein. _

Hermine stand nun direkt hinter der Bank. Sie erkannte ihn. Es war Harry. Ihr Harry. Aber er sah schrecklich aus.

"Harry?" Sie fragte im Flüsterton.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. Er fixierte sie und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Es tut mir leid Harry. Schrecklich leid." Hermine ging auf ihn zu, doch er wich weiter zurück.

"Geh!"

"Was?" Hermine verstand nicht.

"Du sollst verschwinden, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Harry lief an ihr vorbei.

**So Ende im Gelände, das war´s erstmal wieder. **

**Bis zum nächsten Chap. **

**So noch zum Schluss, ich werde meine Kommentare fett markieren, Gedanken kursiv und Absätze... ja die sollte es eigentlich geben werde unterstrichen. xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist menschlich - Teil 5 **

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Harry hinterher, wie er weglief. Er wollte sie tatsächlich nicht sehen. Einen kleinen Moment rang sie mit sich, ob sie ihm jetzt folgen sollte oder nicht. Doch er war und ist ihre große Liebe. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher.

"Harry warte. Bitte."

Er blieb apprubt stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Sie holte auf und blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen.

"Schatz, bitte lass es mich erklären."

Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und fest gegen den Körper gepresst.

"Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schatz." Seine Stimme klang angespannt.

"Harry, ich liebe dich, bitte du we..."

"Was soll das Hermine? Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter.

"Musst du mich so quälen? Reicht es nicht, dass du mir das Herz gebrochen hast? Meine Liebe zu dir, dir nichts Wert ist? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Endgültig."

Er drehte sich nicht ab. Sah sie weiter an. Er erwartete eine Reaktion. Antworten. Und dann sah er es. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen wie früher. Doch der Hass auf sie war zur Zeit noch zu groß um es zu zulassen. Sie weinte. Zwei Meter trennten sie nur voneinander. Doch es schien, als würden 100 KM zwischen ihnen liegen. Kene Berührung war möglich. Kein warmer Blick. Keine herzlichen Worte.

"Warum? Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum hast du mich VERDAMMT NOCHMAL BETROGEN???" Er schrie sie an. Wollte endlich Antworten. Wollte einen Grund. Doch sie schwieg und ließ den Kopf hängen. Es schien, als stünden sie eine Ewigkeit gegenüber. Ohne ein Wort.

Hermine hob den Kopf und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Plötzlich stopte sie in ihrer Bewegung und sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und holte die Kondome raus. Es waren genau die, die Harry gefunden hatte. Harry stockte der Atem.

_Was soll das? Spinnt die denn? hat sie denn keinen Ahnung, wie weh das tut? _

"Meine Mutter." Sie ließ die Kondome auf die Straße fallen.

Harry sah sie skeptisch an.

"Vor 6 oder 7 Jahren hat sie mir die geschenkt. In der kleinen Herzschatulle. Seit dieser Zeit mussten sie ind er Tasche gewesen sein. Nie wurde auch nur eines rausgenommen oder gar benutzt. Ich habe schlicht vergessen die wegzuschmeißen. Und das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Das könnte ich niemals machen."

Harry war verwirrt, hatte er sich etwa geirrt? So gravierend geirrt?

_Nein, das kann dich nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte ich das nur glauben? Hermine, die Liebe, Treue Seele eine Betrügerin. was habe ich nur getan?_

er wusste innerlich, das sie die Wahrheit sprach. Doch was sollte er jetzt machen? E hatte sie verlassen. Sie nicht einmal irgendwas erklären lassen. Er hatte sie gehasst für eine Sache die sie nicht mal gemacht hatte. Er fühlte sich klein und beschämt.

"Hermine, es tut mir alles so leid." Er kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss ihn, seine Nähe, seine weichen Lippen einfach alles. Die große Distanz zwischen ihnen war verschwunden.

"Hermine, ich war blind vor Eifersucht. Ich habe Sachen gesehen die nie da waren. Verzeih mir."

"Es gibt nicht´s zu verzeihen, ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert."

Sie standen zusammen Arm in Arm vor der Eingangstür und genossen die wiedergewonnene Nähe zueinander.

"Ginny, kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Ron stand in hrem Zimmer.

"Sicher doch, was gibt es denn? h... du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Ginny bat Ron auf dem Bett platz zu nehmen.

"Ich bin verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist."

"Was meinst du, das mit Harry und Hermine?"

"Ja, gena das. Es sollte doch nur ein Witz sein. Ich wollte nie, dass dies passiert."

Ginny stand auf und stellte sich vor Ron.

"Sag mal spinnst du?? Was hast du gemacht?"

"Also, das war so: Vor sechs Jahren noch in der Shcule habe ich mal Hermien´s Tasche getragen, ich weiß nicht mal mehr warum. Naja jedenfalls ist die Kaputtgegangen. Als ich alles wieder einräumen wollte. sah ich da diese Schatulle liegen, öffnete sie und sah diese bunten Verpackungen. Ich dachte damals das sind Bonbon´s und habe sie behalten. Bis Dean mich afklärte und sagte, dass sein Kondome. Mittel zur Schwangerschaftsverhütung. Ich hatte so einen Schiß ihr die Wiederzugeben und habe sie lieber behalten."

"Ok, Ron das war nicht in Ordnung. Aber wie kam es jetzt, das Hermine sie wieder hatte?"

Ron erzählte Ginny von Harry´s Eifersucht und das sie zusammen den Plan hatten ihm einen wirklich Grund zur Eifersucht zu geben.

"Da habe ich die Schatulle in ihre tasche gepackt."

"Hast du die etwa immer bei dir?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Während Hermine auf Toilette war, habe ich sie mit dem Aufrufezauber beschwört und dann platziert."

"Oh Ron, du Trottel. Weißt du eigentlich, was du damit angerichtet hast?"

"Ja und ich fühle mich furchtbar. as mach ich denn jetzt?"

"Zum Glück fühlst du dich so. Du hast es nicht anders verdient. Aber ich werde helfen. Ich mach das jedoch nicht für dich, sondern für Harry und Hermien. Ich weiß, dass sie zum Grimmauld Platz wollte. Vielleicht ist sie ja noch da, versuch dein Glück."

"Was, wie meinst du das?"

"Du gehst hin und klärst alles auf."

"Alleine?"

"Ja. Du hast es auch alleine verbockt."

Ron machte sich also auf den Weg zu Harry und Hermine. Er schwitzte unwahrscheinlich stark und ihm war kotzübel. Diese Situation war nicht leicht. Wie erklärt man seinen besten Freunden, das man dran Schuld ist, das sie sich getrennt haben?! Es sollte doch nur ein Witz sein.

Ron stand vor der Tür zum Grimmould Platz Nr. 12. Er schluckte heftig und versuchte den Klos im Halse runterzuwürgen. Er klopfte. Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Er war wirklich nervös. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein strahlender Harry schaute ihn an.

"Ron, gut das du da bist. Ich muss mmit dir reden."

"Ich muss eher mit dir reden Harry."

Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Warum so nervös? Es ist alles aufgeklärt."

"Ach ja?? Wirklich?"

"Ja. Ich weiß jetzt, das Hermine mich nicht mit dir betrogen hat und auch sonst nicht. Es war ein Missverständniss."

"Ok. Dann is ja gut." Ron grinste.

"Komm doch rein. Hermine ist auch da. Sie hat mir gerade erzählt, dass ihr mir einen kleinen Streich spielen wolltet."

Harry lachte.

"Das war nur leider das falsche Thema für einen Scherz."

Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine auf dem Sessel saß und wartete.

"Ron, wie schön. Du bist auch da. Dann muss ich nicht alles alleine erzählen. Immerhin war es ja deine Idee."

"He,he,...ja du sagst es."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeitlang über das Thema.

"aber was ich noch immer nicht so ganz verstehe, ist wo aufeinmal die Schatulle herkam. Ich war mir eigentlich fest sicher, das ich sie mal verloren hatte."

"Aber du hast doch vorhin gesagt, du hättest sie in der Tasche vergessen."

"Vrgessen, verloren, wo ist denn da der Unterschied?"

"Also Leute...ähm...um genua zu sein... ja...Ist das nicht warm hier drinnen?" Ron zupfte an seiner Jacke.

"Ron, was ist los mit dir?? Hast du etwa ein Geheiminss?" Harry stichelte gegen seinen Freund.

"Ja...um genau zu sein. Habe ich die Kondome da plaziert. Um dich bewusst Eifersüchtig zu machen." Ron ging in Deckung.

Harry und Hermien schauten sich gegenseitig an und dann wieder zu ron.

"Du hast WAS???" Hermine schrie ihn mit einem lachenden Unterton an.

"Weißt du eigentlich, das deinetwegen ich eine Woche nicht merh richtig geschlafen habe?"

"Ja ich weiß, und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid. Ich werde das auch nie wieder machen. Bitte verflucht mich jetzt nicht."

Hermine und Harry fingen an zu lachen.

"Ron, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben es gewusst." Harry verschte Ron zu beruhigen.

"Wie gewusst, was gewusst?"

"Ron, meinst du denn, ich wäre wirklich Eifersüchtig auf euch beide? Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde euch eine Affaire zutrauen? Ron, das war ein Witz. Wir haben dich reingelegt."

"Aber...aber...du bist ausgezogen...dieser Brief..."

"Ja schon. Aber Hermine hat gewusst wo sie mich finden kann. Es war geplant."

Ron fing plötzlich an zu lachen. "Da habt ihr mich aber echt drangekriegt, aber wieso nur?"

"Ron, seit Jahren spielst du Harry nd mir immer wieder kleine Streiche. Das war mal die Rache, was alles passieren kann, wenn man es übertreibt."

"Woher habt ihr gewusst, das ich die Kondome hatte?"

"Die waren in meiner Tasche, die du hattest und dann waren sie weg? Also war es logisch das du sie hattest. Und da du rausgefunden hattest, was da drin war, war s dir zu peinlich die wieder loszuwerden. Wir haben kurzerhand deinen Streich in unseren verwandelt. Sei nicht sauer. Büüüttttteeeee."

Sie lachten zusammen und erzählten sich, wie genau sie es geschafft hatten, seinen Plan in ihren zu verwandeln.

**So meine Lieben, zu dieser Geschichte gibt es zwei verschiedene Enden. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen diese zu veröffentlichen,w eeil ich diese lustiger finde. Ich kann mir bei dem Text genau das verdutze Gesicht von Ron vorstellen. Habt meine Fantasie und ihr werdet euch kringeln vor lachen. Wer noch interesse hat,d as andere Ende zu lesen, möge mir dies bitte mitteilen. **

**Ansonsten... Vergeben ist göttlich, Irren ist menschlich xD **


End file.
